


Your Voice

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overthinking Chan, Perfeksionis Chan, banyak penyebutan merk dagang, ingatan saya mentok di Dufan tahun 2018, maaf kalo beberapa wahana di sini sudah gak eksis di Dufan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Chan pikir tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa kepalanya selalu berisik setiap kali dia diberi amanah yang begitu besar. Tapi siapa sangka, kalau ternyata Byungchan sadar akan hal tersebut lalu membantu Chan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clowningweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/gifts).



> Tulisan ini aku persembahkan untuk kak Eisen sebagai kado ulang tahun, karena prompt ini gagal diwujudkan saat fic fest kemarin. Banyak sekali yang mau aku sampaikan buat kak Eisen dan semoga lewat fic ini, semua terima kasihku, semua permohonan maaf aku, bisa tersampaikan. 
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun, kak Ei! Semoga selalu dirahmati Tuhan!

Rapat sudah dibubarkan dari sejam yang lalu, namun pikiran Chan sepertinya masih tertinggal di ruang rapat, jika melihat bagaimana layar komputernya sudah masuk dalam mode  _ energy saver _ . Matanya fokus pada secarik  _ post-it _ berwarna  _ pink _ menyala yang baru saja ditempelnya ke papan di sebelah layar komputernya. Pupil matanya bergerak gelisah, menelusuri tiap poin yang harus dikerjakannya dari poin satu hingga poin lima dan mengulanginya kembali ke poin satu setiap kali selesai menelusuri poin lima

'Ayolah, Chan', katanya pada diri sendiri, setengah merajuk setengah memohon, 'ini gak banyak.'

'Gak banyak, lu bilang?' suara lain menyahuti dari sisi lain kepalanya, 'liat poin tiga. Untuk mastiin poin tiga di  _ to-do-list _ , kita mesti nyiapin segunung dokumen pendukung yang punya  _ checklist _ nya sendiri-sendiri. Belum poin empat. Itu kerjaan orang yang lu gatau dikerjain kaya apa. Masih berani bilang ga banyak?'

'Gue udah ngerjain semua dokumen yang memang tugas gue. Gue cukup  _ re-check _ .'

'Lu yakin kerjaan lu ga ada yang salah?'

Telak. Chan lagi-lagi kalah telak dengan suara lain di kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia berusaha menggali ingatannya, mengingat-ingat barangkali ada kekurangan atau kesalahan yang luput selama Chan membuat dokumen keuangan itu. Semakin dalam ingatannya digali semakin berisik pula suara itu di dalam kepalanya, mempertanyakan banyak hal yang semakin membuat Chan panik dalam diamnya. Kepalanya berisik sekali sampai kemudian tahu-tahu Chan tersadar dia tak bisa lagi mendengar suara telepon di ruangannya yang biasanya berdering setidaknya sepuluh menit sekali. Lalu telinganya berat, seperti dihinggapi sesuatu. Chan menoleh ke kirinya, ke pemilik tangan yang menutupi kedua telinganya dan memandang matanya penuh-penuh.

"Nah," katanya ringan sambil mengulas senyum, "sekarang udah ga berisik lagi 'kan?"

Chan mengangguk lemah.

"Pelan-pelan aja kak, ngerjainnya. Masih ada waktu, kok," laki-laki itu menepuk pelan pundak Chan, "kalo butuh bantuan bilang aja ya."

Laki-laki itu kembali ke kubikelnya setelah memberi senyum manis sekali lagi dan Chan menggoyang tetikusnya supaya layar komputernya kembali menyala dan dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ini kali pertama ada orang lain yang sadar bahwa kepalanya berisik semenjak tadi. Dan akting yang selama ini Chan pikir sudah cukup bagus, runtuh seketika.

***

Chan tahu persis kapan semua hal ini bermula. Kelas dua SMP, semester genap. Guru biologi yang mengajar di kelasnya digantikan dengan guru biologi senior yang dingin karena mengambil cuti hamil dan melahirkan. Guru biologi yang banyak digosipkan sebagai guru yang pelit nilai, sedikit banyak membuat Chan takut karena tidak sedikit kakak kelasnya yang memberikan pernyataan bahwa guru yang bersangkutan tidak mudah puas dengan tugas yang dibuat oleh murid paling pintar sekalipun. Sulit untuk memuaskan guru tersebut dan pada akhirnya kebanyakan siswa didiknya pasrah untuk memiliki satu nilai merah di rapor. Chan tidak bisa pasrah seperti itu ketika ayahnya menuntut nilai sempurna di rapor dan Chan tidak mau orang meremehkan dan mengejeknya bahwa bungsu keluarga Heo tidak berotak encer seperti sulung keluarga Heo dan kepala keluarga Heo. 

Usaha Chan, waktu itu, bisa dibilang berlebihan. Chan menyiapkan segalanya. Dia sampai pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari referensi sampai membaca buku-buku biologi terjemahan, mencari artikel terkait di situs pencarian dan video di situs pembelajaran online, hanya demi proyek makalah yang bahkan, materinya tersebar banyak di situs pencarian tanpa harus bersusah payah. Tapi Chan takut. Takut jika apa yang dilakukannya kurang dan mengantarkannya pada nilai merah di rapor, jadi Chan melakukan segala yang dia bisa hanya untuk mengambil hati guru biologi itu. 

Apakah Chan berhasil? 

Tentu saja Chan berhasil. Tapi bayarannya juga besar. Ekspektasi yang sedemikian besar selalu bertengger di pundaknya setiap kali pelajaran biologi datang kemudian merambat bagai api melalap daun kering pada pelajaran lainnya, dan berujung Chan selalu berpikir bahwa usahanya yang sebegitu banyak tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang padanya. 

Chan sering berpikir bagaimana caranya menyetop pikiran bahwa dia tak pernah merasa cukup, tapi rasanya sulit karena orang tak terbiasa melihat Chan yang kelihatan lemah dan mempertanyakan apakah usahanya cukup. Salah Chan, memang, membangun topeng bahwa dia percaya diri dengan semua usahanya, meskipun pada kenyataannya, Chan mana pernah merasa cukup atas usahanya. Masa SMA, kuliah, hingga kini dia diterima bekerja di perusahaan manufakturing ternama dilaluinya dengan topeng tanpa cela itu, dan sekarang Chan bingung bagaimana dia bisa melewati audit tahunan dengan baik apabila topeng yang biasa dia kenakan sudah terdapat cacat hanya karena seorang pria bernama Choi Byungchan.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter dan memiliki lesung di kedua pipinya itu pertama kali memergokinya tengah berperang dengan kepalanya sendiri tepat seminggu lalu, saat departemen mereka mendapat surat resmi terkait pelaksanaan audit tahunan dari kantor pusat. Dan kini, tiga hari menjelang audit, dimana Chan sudah nyaris hidup di kantor, saking jarangnya dia pulang tepat waktu dan lembur hingga nyaris tengah malam, laki-laki itu memergokinya lagi. Bedanya tidak ada senyum ramah yang hadir, melainkan senyum khawatir. 

"Kak Chan yakin mau lembur lagi?"

"Kayaknya?" 

"Kok kayaknya? Emangnya belum beres dokumen yang ada di  _ checklist _ ?"

"Udah beres kok."

"Cuma?", pancing Byungchan.

"Aku perlu  _ re-check _ aja, Byungchan. Supaya yakin."

Byungchan menganggukkan kepala tanda paham, "hari ini kak Chan mau  _ re-check _ bagian mana?"

"Nomor empat."

Byungchan membaca topik di  _ to-do-list _ Chan yang tertempel di papan kubikelnya lalu bergumam, "ranahnya kak Seungwoo ga sih, ini?", lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang dengan gawainya, "belom pulang 'kan? Sini dulu dong, bantuin kak Chan. He-eh, siap. Dih, apaan. Udah cepet."

Chan memasang tampang heran saat Byungchan selesai menelepon Seungwoo dan bertanya, "ngapain?"

"Minta bala bantuan."

Chan bimbang. Bukannya Chan tidak berterima kasih karena Byungchan betul-betul peduli dan sampai memanggilkan bantuan, tapi Chan takut bila pekerjaannya dilakukan oleh orang lain, maka hasilnya tak akan sempurna dan mungkin bisa berimbas pada hasil audit yang buruk. 

"Tarik napas, kak Chan. Terus buang," kata Byungchan pelan saat Chan mematung dan tak bergerak selama beberapa menit, menunggu kedatangan Seungwoo, "Tarik napas lagi, oke. Semuanya bakal baik-baik, aja, oke. Tenang." Byungchan menarik kursi lalu membimbing Chan untuk duduk dan mendorong gelas berisi air yang tinggal setengah ke arah Chan, "topik nomor empat itu makanan kak Seungwoo tiap hari waktu di kantor cabang Bandung. Kakak gak usah khawatir kak Seungwoo gak meriksa dengan baik. Kalo kak Chan gak percaya, kak Chan nanti lihat aja sendiri."

Chan terhenyak, semudah itukah pemikirannya dapat terbaca oleh Byungchan? Yang notabene seharusnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh topeng baru yang sepertinya tak disadari Byungchan, sampai barusan. Chan baru saja akan menanyakan mengapa dia tahu tetapi pintu menjeblak terbuka, diikuti dengan orang yang Chan tahu kalau salah satunya pasti Seungwoo. 

"Sama kak Sejun nih?", ledek Byungchan, "cie."

"Cie apaan, udah basi kali. Apa yang bisa gue bantu? Kebetulan di luar hujan gede banget trus ni pangeran satu," Seungwoo mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sejun yang cengengesan, "gamau pulang basah-basahan padahal kita pake mobil."

"Aneh."

"Biarin," ujar Sejun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Byungchan, "sekalian aja gue kesini, barangkali gue juga bisa bantu. Gue kan langganan diaudit sampe akhirnya di _ rolling  _ ke departemen lain."

"Nah bagus deh," kata Byungchan sambil mengarahkan kedua orang itu ke meja bundar di pojok ruangan dengan setumpuk dokumen di atasnya, "kak Chan butuh bantuan buat  _ re-check  _ dokumen yang mau diaudit." 

"Oh," kata Seungwoo, "boleh, boleh. Yuk Chan,  _ checklist _ nya mana?"

"Eh, iya." Chan gelagapan dan bangkit dari kursi di kubikelnya dan berpindah pada kursi di antara Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Lalu kemudian menjelaskan apa saja yang perlu di cek oleh Seungwoo sebelum kemudian beralih menjelaskan apa yang harus di cek oleh Sejun pada tumpukan berkas lain. Sesekali Chan mengecek hasil pekerjaan Seungwoo ataupun Sejun, juga sesekali membantu Byungchan yang terlihat kebingungan mengecek suatu dokumen. Pikiran jeleknya soal Seungwoo yang tidak seteliti dirinya saat mengecek ulang dokumen, sirna sudah. Lelaki yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya itu malah memberinya banyak catatan kecil soal apa yang mungkin akan ditanyakan pihak auditor dan Sejun yang menimpali dengan menambahkan banyak saran soal dokumen di luar  _ checklist _ untuk disiapkan juga. 

"Bareng aja," ajak Seungwoo saat Chan mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai dan dirinya akan pulang menggunakan dengan bus, "hujan gini kalo nunggu bus bisa sampe dua jam lho."

"Iya, kak, bareng aja," timpal Byungchan, "rumah kak Chan sama kak Sejun searah deh kalo gak salah inget."

"Nah, ya udah, bareng aja."

Chan bimbang. Antara takut merepotkan dan takut dengan impresi dirinya sebagai orang yang merepotkan menempel di benak Seungwoo dan Sejun, apalagi ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai Seungwoo kemudian membuka percakapan kembali, "lu bukan  _ cock blocker _ kok kalo itu yang lo pikirin. Gue sama Sejun gak se-sange itu."

Chan mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan, sekali. 

"Lagian kak Chan," tambah Sejun, "ni bocah gila satu hampir tiap hari nebeng mulu tanpa malu, jadi ga usah mikir kalo lo jadi _cock_ _blocker,"_ katanya sambil menunjuk Byungchan dengan dagunya, sementara yang dimaksud berpura-pura akan melempar tasnya ke arah Sejun. 

Chan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Padahal dia berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan merepotkan Seungwoo dan Sejun karena harus membawanya pulang dalam satu mobil yang sama padahal mereka belum terlalu akrab. Siapa sangka bahwa merepotkan dalam benak Seungwoo dan Sejun adalah merepotkan dalam  _ hal lain _ . Chan menggaruk telinganya dan melirik jam tangan. Jam setengah tujuh. Puncak-puncaknya antrean dalam menunggu bus di halte. Tawaran Seungwoo sungguh menggiurkan apalagi badannya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat yang cukup. "Gue… beneran gapapa kalo ikut?"

"Gapapa, Chan," jawab Seungwoo sambil tersenyum, "Byungchan aja beda arah di tengah-tengah, kita angkut kok."

"O-oke. Kalian ke lobi aja, gue mau beberes dulu."

Seungwoo dan Sejun mengangguk lalu keluar ruangan, sementara Byungchan tetap tinggal untuk membereskan tumpukan dokumen di meja bundar dan Chan membereskan dokumen di mejanya. 

"Udah kak?"

"Udah."

Byungchan tersenyum dan kini mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju lobi.

"Kak Chan."

"Ya?"

"Jadi PIC itu bukan berarti kak Chan harus ngerjain semuanya sendiri loh. Ada tim kakak. Ada teman-teman se-departemen yang siap bantu kakak kalo kakak ngerasa capek dan butuh bantuan. Kami semua khawatir lho pas tau kak Chan hampir seminggu pulangnya jam sebelas malem."

Chan membelalak kaget. Harusnya tidak ada yang tahu selain dia dan satpam kantor yang sudah disogoknya dengan paket ayam goreng untuk sekeluarga. Dia tak mau bilang karena merasa bahwa beban setimnya sudah berat tanpa tugas audit, makanya dia bersikukuh membereskan semuanya sendirian. Tapi ternyata dia malah membuat rekan sedepartemennya mengkhawatirkan dia dan Chan semakin merasa bahwa dia merepotkan timnya. 

"Kak Chan tuh gak ngerepotin kalo misalnya minta bantuan buat audit," kata Byungchan pelan, "emang tugas kita semua untuk bantu audit. Terus kalo kak Chan lupa, kita itu tim. Sudah seharusnya saling bantu," Byungchan meletakkan jempolnya di mesin  _ fingerprint _ , "kalau kak Chan sungkan minta bantuan karena di departemen kita kebanyakan senior, ada aku, kak Seungwoo sama kak Sejun yang bisa bantu. Dulunya kami juga ngerasain jadi bagian yang diaudit di kantor cabang, jadi sedikit banyak, kita taulah audit itu seperti apa. Jadi jangan sungkan ya?"

Chan mengangguk dan mengabsen dirinya pulang melalui mesin  _ fingerprint _ . Mobil Seungwoo sudah berada di lobi dengan Seungwoo di kursi pengemudi dan Sejun di sebelahnya. Byungchan duduk persis di belakang Sejun dan Chan duduk di sebelah Byungchan. Sesekali Chan ikut ke dalam percakapan yang tidak terlalu melibatkan privat dan mereka berpisah dengan Byungchan di tengah perjalanan pulang ke rumah Sejun. 

"Loh, beneran deket sama rumah Sejun dong berarti?", tanya Seungwoo pada Chan setelah Chan memberitahu alamat rumahnya, "besok bareng aja berangkatnya kalo gitu. Lumayan kan bisa bangun sedikit siang daripada nyubuh buat antre bus?"

"Gak ngerepotin?", tanya Chan takut-takut.

"Gak ngerepotin kak. Lagian kita searah juga, kasian aku kalo kak Chan mesti antre bus padahal bisa ikut aku sama kak Seungwoo."

"Nomor lo sini, Chan," kata Seungwoo sambil menyodorkan gawainya, "biar kalo gue otw ke tempat Sejun, lu siap-siap di depan komplek."

Chan memasukkan nomornya ke gawai Seungwoo dan menyerahkannya pada Sejun karena laki-laki itu sibuk menyetir, "ini beneran gak ngerepotin 'kan?"

"Sama temen ga ada yang ngerepotin," jawab Sejun cepat, "iya gak, Sayang?"

Mesin mobil seketika mati sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sejun dan untuk kali pertama di hari itu, Chan tertawa lepas, menertawakan ekspresi Seungwoo yang salah tingkah karena mesin mobil tak kunjung menyala kembali.

***

Audit berjalan dengan normal untungnya, jika Chan yang beberapa kali mematung saat dimintai tolong untuk membawakan dokumen tertentu ke ruang  _ meeting _ dan butuh suara Byungchan untuk tersadar, dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang normal. Saran dari Seungwoo dan Sejun tempo hari banyak membantunya dalam audit dan Chan bersikeras mentraktir mereka semua makan siang begitu hasil audit diumumkan dua minggu sesudahnya.

"Udah kak, ga usah repot-repot," tolak Sejun, saat mereka berada di mobil untuk pulang, "namanya juga temen, udah seharusnya saling bantu kalo ada yang susah."

"Tapi gue 'kan ngerepotin kalian. Secara lo sama kak Seungwoo udah ga ngerjain beginian."

"Gini lho, Chan," Seungwoo memotong pembicaraan dengan elegan, "ga ngerjain lagi bukan berarti direpotin. Sedikit banyak, dokumen buat audit 'kan, dokumen dari departemen kami juga. Rasanya gak fair kalo lo bilang kami direpotkan oleh lo, padahal kami juga merepotkan lo karena harus ngecek dokumen kami buat audit."

"Ya intinya sama-sama ngerepotin gak sih?" Byungchan menyela sebelum Chan sempat menjawab dan Sejun mengangguk setuju. "Ga perlu ngerasa gak enakan sama temen sendiri."

"Bener," Sejun menimpali, "temen 'kan buat direpotin."

"Chan."

"Ya, kak?" 

"Byungchan kayanya udah ngomong sama lo, tapi takutnya lo belum percaya, gue, Sejun, ga ada yang ngerasa direpotin sama lo. Lo boleh minta bantuan sama gue, kapan aja. Buat gue, lo bukan _cock blocker_ , kalo suatu saat lo minta bantuan pas gue sama Sejun lagi _quality_ _time_ berdua. Kalo itu Byungchan yang minta tolong, baru itu _cock_ _blocker_."

"Sialan lo."

"Audit kan udah beres ya, trus target tutup taun juga kayanya udah kecapai dari awal bulan," Sejun mengalihkan pembicaraan pelan-pelan, "harusnya kita semua dapet  _ reward _ karena udah kerja keras kaya sapi perah ga sih?"

"Poin lu apaan deh, kak. Kaga ngalor kaga ngidul."

Sejun mengambil selembar tisu dan membentuknya hingga menjadi bola lalu melemparnya asal ke ke arah Byungchan yang terkikik geli, "maksudnya gua pengen liburan elah. Kemana kek. Sumpek gua."

"Itungannya telat ga sih kalo kita mau liburan tanpa pesen tempat sebelumnya?  _ I mean _ , mau ke Bandung sekalipun, kalo kita ga punya tempat nginep ya udah wasalam aja. Ini akhir taun lo."

"Terus kemana? Puncak?"

"Lo mau dapet villa berhantu?"

"GAK YA."

"Ya makanya," potong Byungchan sebelum Sejun mengeluarkan serentetan argumen, "gak usah muluk-muluk. Sekitaran Jakarta aja."

"Lo ada ide gak, Chan?", tanya Seungwoo yang menyadari bahwa Chan sedari tadi tidak ikut adu argumen dan laki-laki itu malah melempar pandangan canggung ke luar jendela selama Byungchan dan Sejun berseteru, "yang kira-kira kita bisa  _ refresh  _ sebentar tanpa ribet mikirin penginepan."

"Hmm," Chan berpikir, "Taman safari?"

"Ide bagus tapi gak dulu deh. Penuh sama keluarga."

"Bilang aja lu trauma dipanggil om sama rombongan anak SMA."

"MULUT LU YE JAIL BANGET," Sejun melempar lagi bola-bola tisu ke arah Byungchan, sementara yang disebut belakangan tertawa puas, "lanjut."

"The Jungle?"

"Wisata kantor bulan Februari bukannya ke sana ya, Byungchan?", tanya Seungwoo sambil mengawasi Byungchan lewat kaca spion.

"Ga tau sih, Mas Gilang masih keukeuh mau ngusahain Ciater."

"Berarti enggak," kata Sejun tegas, "ada lagi?"

"Tinggal TMII sama Dufan ga sih?", tanya Chan hati-hati. 

"Dufan ga sih, kak?", Byungchan bertanya pada Sejun yang terlihat bimbang, "di TMII ga ada apa-apa jir."

"Bener. Dufan aja. Cek promo coba biasanya suka ada."

"Bentar," Byungchan membuka kunci layar gawainya dan membuka situs pencarian, "ASEK ADA DONG. Mau kapan?"

"Tanggal 1 gimana?", Seungwoo bertanya lagi, "barangkali ada yang punya acara keluarga pas malam taun baru."

"Gue sih engga. Papa sama Mbak kebagian jatah jaga. Paling abang aja sama temennya nongkrong di rumah," kata Byungchan santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil.

"Kamu udah tau aku mau ngapain, jadi aku ga usah jawab ya," Sejun tersenyum. 

"Chan? Ada acara keluarga gak?"

"Eh….," Chan terkesiap karena dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dirinya diajak untuk acara  _ refreshing _ ini. Sedari tadi dia memang diikutkan dalam pembicaraan, tapi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa dia akan diajak untuk ikut serta jika mengingat, dia terbilang baru berada di lingkup pertemanan Seungwoo, Byungchan, dan Sejun. Chan berusaha tidak melihat ke arah spion, dimana Seungwoo sedang menatapnya langsung lewat pantulan spion. "Ga ada sih Kak," kata Chan pelan sembari berharap bahwa Seungwoo tak berharap banyak bahwa dia adalah tipe orang yang asyik diajak bermain di Dufan, "di rumahku ga ada selebrasi khusus tiap tahun baru."

" _ Good _ . Byungchan, lu tanggung jawab bagian tiket ya," Byungchan memberi hormat pada Seungwoo dan langsung mengetik sesuatu di layar gawainya. "Tanggal 31 ga usah minum aneh-aneh sama ga usah begadang. Gue jemput jam delapan pagi, mulai dari rumah Sejun."

Byungchan menoleh ke arah Chan, yang lagi-lagi memusatkan semua konsentrasinya dengan apa saja yang ada di luar jendela, lalu menepuk punggung Chan pelan, "kita emang niat ngajak kak Chan kok, bukannya kepaksa ngajak karena kepalang nanyain tempat liburan ke kakak."

"Bener kak," Sejun menimpali, "biar Byungchan ada temen juga. Kasian dia tiap kami liburan jadi kambing conge mulu."

"Gak papa 'kan Chan, kalo lo ikut?", Seungwoo bertanya lagi dengan nada apologetik, "jangan maksain karena kami ngajaknya semi nodong."

Chan menarik napas panjang. Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia akan bersikap sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan ekspektasi ketiga orang di hadapannya terhadap dirinya, "gak maksain kok kak. Gue emang butuh liburan."

"Sip. Berarti jam delapan dari rumah Sejun ya," kata Seungwoo final yang diiyakan semua penumpang mobil Seungwoo.

*** 

Ibu Sejun membawakan mereka masing-masing satu wadah tahan panas berukuran cukup besar berisi nasi uduk lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan sambal buatan sendiri, belum lagi setermos teh madu dengan lemon sebagai pelengkap sarapan mewah mereka untuk dimakan di mobil, karena Seungwoo bersikeras untuk tiba di Dufan sesegera setelah taman rekreasi tersebut buka. Chan berulang kali mengucap maaf pada Sejun karena sudah membuat ibu Sejun harus menyiapkan satu porsi ekstra untuknya dan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, sementara Sejun hanya menanggapi dengan, "gapapa kak. Mama emang suka masak besar. Nambah satu porsi doang bukan hal yang repot."

Chan masih gelisah meski Sejun berulang kali mengatakan bahwa keputusannya untuk ikut ke Dufan bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan di sela tangannya menyuap nasi uduk untuk Seungwoo yang sibuk menyetir. Seungwoo juga mengingatkan Chan untuk tidak berpikir demikian karena sebenarnya mereka semua senang dengan kedatangan Chan, terutama Byungchan. 

Laki-laki yang disebut belakangan dan biasa diturunkan oleh Seungwoo di depan minimarket itu, kini masuk ke mobil dengan raut wajah gembira, membawa dua kantong plastik besar sambil berkata, "Pringles diskon."

Sejun tertawa hampa, "lu mesti tau mak gue bawain sarapan satu Tupperware gede buat lu dan harus habis."

"Gapapa. Perut gue lebar. Nanti  _ snack _ nya buat di Dufan aja. Jadi bawa tas kosong kan?"

"Jadi."

Byungchan menaruh kedua kantong plastik itu ke jok belakang lalu menoleh pada Chan, "kak Chan suka Nu Green Tea Honey 'kan?"

"Eh, iya," kata Chan sedikit gugup, "tau dari mana?"

"Kak Chan suka beli itu kalo lagi banyak kerjaan. Jadi tadi aku beliin sekalian soalnya kalo beli di Dufanㅡ" Chan membuka mulutnya namun Byungchan dengan cepat menambahkan, "harganya kayak mau naik haji. Ini gak ngerepotin kok. Emang sekalian beli snack buat di sana."

Chan mengangguk lalu memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, dan terkadang tanpa sadar, mengamati Byungchan diam-diam. Pria itu memang terdengar lebih cerewet dari biasanya dan wajahnya tak sekaku ketika di kantor. Beberapa kali dia melemparkan candaan yang tak biasanya dilontarkan pada siapapun di kantor dan tertawa heboh jika Sejun terperangkap ke dalam jebakan candaannya dan berujung Sejun berteriak kesal karena satu lagi rahasia buruknya dibuka sendiri ke forum tanpa diminta. Seungwoo beberapa kali juga ikut terbahak keras karena lelucon yang dilemparkan Byungchan dan kemudian membalas dengan ikut melemparkan candaan pada Byungchan sebagai balasan karena mempermalukan Sejun dengan cuilan informasi memalukan lainnya. Dan ketika Chan menemukan dirinya ikut tertawa tak lama kemudian, mungkin Seungwoo benar soal yang paling senang soal kehadirannya hari ini adalah Byungchan.

***

Chan masih tak percaya jika sekarang dia sudah duduk di atas salah satu gajah, dengan Seungwoo di sebelahnya. Sejun berkeras mereka harus menaiki wahana apapun yang tak punya antrean panjang dan Byungchan tidak menolak ketika Sejun setengah menyeret mereka bertiga ke dalam antrean pendek wahana gajah bledug bersama anak kecil yang didampingi orang tuanya.

"Maklumin Sejun ya," gumam Seungwoo setelah staf wahana memeriksa sabuk pengaman mereka. Dia mengamati air muka Chan yang sedikit canggung, mungkin karena mereka berempat adalah satu-satunya rombongan dewasa yang naik wahana gajah bledug tanpa adanya anak kecil untuk didampingi. Chan menarik napas grogi beberapa kali dan Seungwoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk sedikit bercerita soal kenapa Sejun memilih gajah bledug sebagai wahana yang wajib dinaiki, "dia selalu seneng naik gajah bledug, ga peduli dia diledekin sama anak kecil kapanpun dia naik ini. Gajah bledug punya memori tersendiri buat dia."

Chan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "gapapa kak. Tapi kalo misalnya kaya gitu, berarti omongan dia soal rugi kalo ga nyobain semua wahana itu kamuflase ya?"

"Iya. Kamuflase. Dia emang suka naik gajah bledug."

Wahana mulai berputar pelan sementara Seungwoo dan Chan hanya bisa tertawa geli ketika Byungchan dan Sejun berseru heboh saat gajah yang mereka naiki, bermanuver naik-turun dan ditimpali oleh anak kecil di belakang mereka, "MAMA, OM ITU BERISIK BANGET YA!", dan Sejun hanya bisa tersenyum sewaktu anak kecil itu menunjuk dirinya heboh saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 

Harusnya, Chan merasa tak nyaman ataupun memakai topeng bahwa dia menikmati semua ini seperti apa yang sering terjadi saat sekolahnya dulu mengadakan rekreasi. Tapi entah mengapa, dengan mereka bertiga, rasanya kelewat nyaman. Dia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengacak muka Sejun yang kelewat bangga karena berhasil menaiki alap-alap,  _ roller coaster _ mini untuk anak-anak, tanpa sedikit pun berteriak heboh seperti dua orang dewasa yang duduk di bagian depan  _ roller coaster,  _ dan keinginan Chan dipenuhi oleh Byungchan yang mengepit kepala Sejun di ketiaknya sambil berkata, "lagak lo kaya habis naik halilintar padahal lo barusan cuman habis naik halilintar mini, tau gak?", dan berakhir dilerai Seungwoo karena tak lama keduanya saling dorong akibat Sejun tak terima keberaniannya dimentahkan Byungchan begitu saja. Chan sudah khawatir bahwa sisa hari mereka tidak menyenangkan, tapi kemudian Sejun dan Byungchan sama-sama berkata bahwa, "kita kalo bercanda emang gini kak. Suka dikira berantem beneran, padahal ini dorong-dorongan penuh sayang." Seungwoo kemudian memerintahkan keduanya berpelukan ala Teletubbies supaya Chan merasa yakin bahwa mereka tidak betul-betul bertikai dan Chan kemudian akhirnya memiliki satu foto di gawainya yang bukan foto dirinya sendiri, melainkan foto Sejun dan Byungchan yang berpelukan di dekat pintu keluar wahana alap-alap.

Sejun kemudian mengajak mereka semua untuk pindah ke wahana Niagara karena matahari sudah mulai tegak di atas kepala dan mereka semua butuh wahana yang membuat mereka bisa melupakan panasnya ibukota. Antrean Niagara yang lumayan panjang membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiskusi dimana enaknya mereka santap siang karena Sejun keberatan untuk makan siang di McDonalds karena antreannya sudah mirip dengan antrean menaiki wahana halilintar, tapi Byungchan jelas tidak mau makan ayam geprek yang rasanya tak jelas dengan harga tak berbeda jauh dengan McDonalds.

Baju mereka semua basah setelah menaiki wahana Niagara tapi mereka berempat sepertinya tidak keberatan harus menghabiskan siang dengan baju basah. Kini keempatnya telah berdiri di dekat  _ booth _ penjualan foto dan Byungchan sedang meledek Seungwoo habis-habisan karena, "Lu kaya mau nelen kodok, kak," dan Chan lagi-lagi menemukan sebuah anomali dimana dirinya berdiri di tempat penjualan foto, mengantri untuk mencetak foto mereka berempat karena ekspresi mereka yang sinkron padahal tidak ada yang berjanji untuk membuat pose tertentu saat kapal mereka meluncur cepat ke bawah. Byungchan, Sejun dan Seungwoo tertawa puas setelah melihat foto mana yang Chan cetak dan mereka bertiga sepakat untuk mencetak lagi foto yang sama sebagai kenang-kenangan. 

Mungkin karena ibunya membawakan bekal sarapan sedemikian banyak atau memang Sejun punya cadangan energi yang besar ketika berada di taman hiburan, Chan sekarang sama sekali tak menemukan raut wajah lelah ataupun mengeluh ketika mereka tengah mengantre untuk wahana yang cukup populer seperti kora-kora. Keempatnya kini sudah sepakat untuk menunda makan siang dan memilih menaiki wahana yang bisa membuat perut bagai tercampur aduk demi menghindari kemungkinan salah satu di antara mereka muntah setelahnya.

"Kak Chan, mau duduk belakang ga?", tanya Byungchan setelah Sejun mengumumkan dia mau duduk di bagian tengah kapal dan berakhir Seungwoo harus mengalah untuk menemani kekasihnya disana ("buat bekep mulutnya, bukan sok romantis. Dia berisik kalo naik kora-kora.").

"Hmmm," Chan menimbang-nimbang sesaat setelah mengamati orang-orang yang duduk di belakang. Antara seru dan mengerikan, tapi Chan pikir, tidak ada salahnya menantang diri sendiri dan keluar sebentar dari zona nyamannya, "boleh deh."

"Kalo mau muntah, kresek ada di saku Byungchan, ya," kata Seungwoo memperingatkan saat petugas di depan menyuruh mereka untuk naik. 

"Siap," jawab Chan sambil melangkah mantap menuju bagian belakang kapal dengan Byungchan di sebelahnya.

"Kalo takut, kak Chan pegang aja tangan aku ya," kata Byungchan saat  _ safety bar _ mulai diturunkan, "teriak juga gapapa. Gunanya kora-kora kalo kata kak Sejun selain buat bikin  _ milkshake _ di dalam perut, dia juga berfungsi ngilangin stress."

"O-oke," jawab Chan sambil mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di  _ safety bar _ saat kapal sudah mulai bergerak maju-mundur perlahan. 

Suara Sejun semakin kencang seiring dengan kecepatan kapal yang meningkat. Kata-katanya juga semakin tidak koheren dan Sejun berakhir menjadi tontonan lucu orang-orang yang mengantre kora-kora sementara Chan sendiri terbagi antara tertawa karena sensasi geli di perutnya juga berteriak takut karena sebentar lagi kapal akan berada pada kecepatan maksimum. Teriakan Sejun semakin menjadi-jadi dan masih terdengar jelas meskipun Seungwoo sudah membekap mulutnya. Bekapan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sesudahnya Seungwoo berteriak bahwa Sejun  _ ngiler  _ di tangannya, saking takutnya dan Chan sudah memegang tangan Byungchan karena beberapa kali tubuhnya terangkat sekian sentimeter dari tempat duduk saat kapal berada di titik tertinggi. Chan menutup mata dan memilih memegang tangan Byungchan sampai kapal dirasakan mulai memelan. Sejun berteriak menolak penambahan waktu, di saat yang lain berteriak meminta tambahan waktu lalu tertawa puas saat permintaan penambahan waktu tidak dikabulkan sang operator wahana.

"Seru 'kan?", tanya Byungchan saat kapal berhenti sempurna dan mereka menunggu  _ safety bar  _ dibuka.

Chan berdehem sedikit, " Seru tapi perut geli banget." 

"Yang penting gak muntah. Yuk!" 

Seungwoo masih sibuk mengelap tangannya yang basah bekas iler Sejun dengan tisu basah sementara Chan dan Byungchan sedang melihat-lihat foto di  _ booth _ . Byungchan memilih foto dimana dia dan Chan tertawa lebar karena Seungwoo sibuk berteriak saat Sejun ngiler, dan Chan, entah mengapa, memilih foto dimana dia memejamkan mata dan memegang lengan Byungchan kuat-kuat sementara muka Sejun dan Seungwoo kacau akibat sibuk berteriak. Sejun memutuskan untuk tidak membeli foto apapun karena dia dalam kondisi tidak tampan, tetapi Seungwoo diam-diam membeli dua foto dimana Sejun terlihat benar-benar lucu, sebagai kado ulang tahun Sejun, Mei nanti. 

Byungchan memilihkan wahana ontang-anting sebagai wahana terakhir mereka sebelum makan siang dan kini mereka telah duduk di ayunan masing-masing diiringi suara Sejun yang bersikeras tidak mau melepas sepatu sandalnya.

"Terbang, kak, sandalnya," ucap Byungchan memperingatkan Sejun karena hanya dia satu-satunya di antara mereka yang mengenakan sepatu sandal. 

"Kan ini ada prepetnya. Gak lepas."

"Iya, tapi lu pakenya beneran kaya pake sendal bukannya dirapetin di sekeliling mata kaki," omel Byungchan, "sendal lu ilang gua gamau bantu nyariin."

"Ga akan."

Terdengar bunyi bel dan kemudian wahana mulai berputar naik. Awalnya berputar lambat lalu semakin lama semakin cepat hingga berada di titik ketinggian dan kecepatan maksimum. Chan sesekali menutup matanya jika dirasa dia terlalu pusing untuk melihat ke beberapa titik sementara Sejun, lagi-lagi mulai berteriak heboh, "BYUNGCHAN, SANDAL GUE MAU LEPAS."

"YA LU PEGANG LAH."

"KALO SENDAL GUE TERBANG GIMANA ANJIR."

"LU PIKIR SENDIRI DAH BODO AMAT DIBILANGIN NGEYEL."

"Chan…", Chan menoleh ke kanannya, ke tempat Seungwoo duduk di ayunan tak jauh dari ayunannya, "gue mau muntah…"

"SEJUN, BYUNGCHAN!!! KAK SEUNGWOO MAU MUNTAH!"

"SURUH TAHAN DULU!!!!!"

*

Butuh lima belas menit setelah Seungwoo mengeluarkan isi perutnya pasca menaiki wahana ontang-anting supaya mual di perutnya hilang dan nafsu makannya kembali. Setelah ayunan berhenti sempurna, Chan langsung berlari mengambil botol air minum di dalam tas yang diletakkan di dekat tiang wahana dan menyusul Seungwoo yang telah berlari mencari spot tersembunyi untuk muntah di dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Byungchan dan Chan menawarkan diri untuk mengantre membeli paket makan siang setelah Seungwoo berkata bahwa dirinya sudah tidak semual tadi dan siap untuk makan, sementara Sejun dan Seungwoo duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari McDonald's dan Sejun sibuk membalur tengkuk Seungwoo dengan minyak aromaterapi. 

"Bener, mau lanjut lagi?", tanya Byungchan sambil membereskan piring kertas yang telah mereka gunakan untuk makan siang. 

"Bener. Tapi kalo kalian mau naik wahana ekstrem lagi, gue ga ikutan."

"Naik yang aman-aman aja dulu yuk," ajak Chan, "habis makan juga 'kan kita."

Sejun setuju. Mereka kemudian mengantre untuk wahana Galactica dan Chan sesaat lupa untuk menjaga  _ image _ nya ketika Sejun menantangnya untuk duel siapa yang paling banyak mengumpulkan poin. Chan bahkan berdiri dari kursi untuk menembak beberapa target yang susah untuk ditembak dari posisi kursinya. Chan berhasil menang dan meminta Sejun menemaninya naik wahana Hysteria dan Sejun tidak bisa menolak meski dirinya cukup takut dengan wahana Hysteria. Byungchan memilih tidak ikut naik karena perutnya masih penuh dan takut muntah sehingga dia dan Seungwoo menunggu di dekat pintu keluar wahana. 

Sejun berteriak histeris saat wahananya bergerak dengan kecepatan paling tinggi secara tiba-tiba sementara Chan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, geli akibat sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. Teriakan Sejun masih terus terdengar meski wahana sekarang hanya bergerak naik-turun beberapa kali secara tiba-tiba, dan lagi-lagi, Sejun menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sekitar wahana Hysteria. Saat wahana sudah berhenti sempurna, Chan setengah menyeret Sejun yang masih lemas karena terkejut wahananya bergerak tiba-tiba sambil setengah tertawa lalu kemudian tertawa keras saat melihat hasil foto di  _ booth _ . Byungchan memilihkan foto untuk Chan dan Chan dengan senang hati membeli pilihan foto Byungchan karena ekspresi Sejun dan dirinya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi histeris. 

"Isbon yuk," ajak Byungchan setelah melihat Sejun tidak sepucat saat keluar dari wahana Hysteria, "numpang ngadem."

"Yuk!", kata Chan bersemangat. "Rehat dulu di isbon, sekalian nurunin perut."

Sejun tidak banyak bercakap-cakap selama mereka berjalan ke area wahana istana boneka, akan tetapi kemudian dia menunjukkan protes keras saat mereka akan memasuki antrean istana boneka, "Kenapa harus istana boneka sih?"

"Ya karena adem. Trus duduk doang."

" _Ice_ _Age_ juga adem sama duduk doang, Byungchan. Kenapa harus isbon?"

"Keburu leleh lu ngantre _Ice_ _Age_. Gak liat itu antrean gak maju-maju udah sejam."

"Ya udah kalo gitu gua nunggu luar. Gue gak mau masuk isbon. Bosen."

"Lebih bosen nunggu di luar gak sih?," kata Byungchan jengah, "enakan naik wahana. Ngadem, duduk. Kalo bosen, main HP aja."

"Tetep ogah."

"Udah. Udah," Seungwoo berusaha menengahi, takut Byungchan dan Sejun berantem  _ betulan  _ di depan wahana istana boneka, "Sejun, kamu beneran mau nunggu di luar? Kita pasti agak lama di dalem dan aku yakin kamu mati bosen di luar nungguin kita."

"Kak, kamu tau kenapa aku gamau masuk isbon."

"Iya, tau. Tapi aku khawatir kamu tambah  _ cranky _ kalo nunggu di luar, sendirian. Mana panas."

"Ya terus aku mesti gimana?"

Seungwoo melepas jaket jins yang dikenakannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sejun, "tutupin pake ini mukanya."

Sejun terlihat mau membantah, namun akhirnya mengekor di belakang Seungwoo untuk mengantre. Chan bisa menebak bahwa sebetulnya Sejun takut dengan boneka dan dia paham kenapa Sejun bisa setakut itu masuk ke istana boneka yang notabene berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan boneka yang bergerak. Dia menoleh ke arah Seungwoo, memancarkan tanya lewat matanya apakah Sejun akan baik-baik saja dan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, berusaha terlihat tulus supaya Chan tidak terbebani dengan sikap Sejun. 

Mereka menyelesaikan wahana istana boneka dengan aman, jika Sejun yang berkata agak tidak jelas karena teredam jaket jins, setiap lima menit sekali, "udah belom? Aku ga bisa napas nih," kepada Seungwoo adalah hal yang biasa saja. Seungwoo memeluk Sejun sesegera setelah mereka keluar wahana istana boneka, mengecup sisi kepalanya berkali-kali, dan Chan bisa dengar bahwa lelaki itu mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan maaf karena Sejun harus menaiki wahana istana boneka, sementara lelaki itu sebetulnya kurang nyaman menaiki wahana tersebut. Sejun melepaskan pelukan Seungwoo beberapa menit kemudian, lalu pria itu meminta maaf pada Chan, karena sikapnya sebelum masuk ke wahana istana boneka tadi dan Chan menanggapi bahwa reaksi Sejun adalah suatu hal yang wajar, bukannya memalukan. Sejun juga meminta maaf pada Byungchan dan Byungchan juga meminta maaf karena tidak peka dengan keadaan Sejun lalu situasi canggung selama mereka berada di wahana istana boneka, luruh sudah. 

"Kak Chan, ga pengen nyoba wahana lain selain Hysteria gitu? Dari tadi kak Chan cuman ngikut pilihan kita aja," tanya Byungchan setelah mereka selesai bermaaf-maafan. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk menaiki wahana sebelum Dufan tutup dan mereka kebingungan untuk menaiki wahana apa lagi. 

Chan menundukkan kepala dengan segera. Sebetulnya, ada satu wahana lagi yang ia ingin naiki selain Hysteria, tapi dirinya takut ditertawakan karena pilihannya pasti kekanakan sekali. Namun jika melihat bagaimana Sejun menarik mereka untuk naik gajah bledug dan menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa dia cukup trauma dengan boneka bergerak, Chan pikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bersikap jujur pada mereka, terlepas dari reaksi mereka sesudahnya. Chan menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan, "ada. Bianglala."

*

Matahari sudah bersiap terbenam ketika bianglala bergerak. Tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan karena Chan sibuk memandang syahdu ke arah laut. Rasanya lelah, tapi menyenangkan. Pegal karena mengantre wahana seharian, suaranya yang serak karena tak hentinya tertawa dan berteriak, terbayar lunas karena pemandangan laut di depannya. Chan menarik napas panjang. Beban di bahunya akibat tuntutan pekerjaannya dan juga tuntutan dari dirinya sendiri, terasa sedikit lebih ringan. Entah karena pemandangan laut ataupun karena ada tiga orang yang mengajaknya lupa sesaat bahwa kehidupan masih berputar dan bukan hal yang tak mungkin bahwa Chan akan menemui titik rendahnya lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang, Chan hanya mau menikmati momen ini. 

"Kalian mau dengerin lagu gak?", tanya Sejun tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan gawai dari saku, "gue rasa ini cocok banget sama keadaan kita."

Sayup-sayup lantunan lagu A Whole New World terdengar dan Sejun tak tahan untuk menggumam, menyanyikan lirik dengan malu-malu. Chan mendengus sebelum kemudian dia terkejut sendiri karena dia menyanyikan lirik dengan suara sedikit lebih keras daripada Sejun. Sungguh. Tak ada yang bisa menduga bahwa keempatnya kini menyanyi bersamaan, Sejun dengan logat Sunda-Englishnya, Byungchan dengan pelafalan beberapa kata yang sengaja dibuat berlebihan, serta Seungwoo yang diam-diam menyanyi dengan tangga nada berbeda. Chan sendiri menyanyi seperti biasanya ketika dia berada di kamar mandi jika suasana hatinya cukup bagus. Dan keempatnya bertukar senyum canggung setelah lagunya selesai. 

"Makasih ya. Udah ngajakin ke Dufan," kata Chan malu-malu.

"Sama-sama. Semoga ga kapok ya liat Sejun sama Byungchan bertingkah."

"Kata orang yang muntah abis naik ontang-anting," sindir Byungchan telak dan Seungwoo menendang kaki Byungchan pelan. 

Sejun dan Chan bertukar tawa sebelum mereka keluar dari bianglala. Masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum Dufan tutup dan Sejun berkeras menaiki gajah bledug sekali lagi, berdua dengan Seungwoo. Chan dan Byungchan memilih menunggu di luar wahana dan memperhatikan bagaimana gajah bledug bisa jadi wahana yang romantis untuk pasangan setelah Seungwoo dan Sejun menaiki salah satu gajah dan berpegangan tangan erat.

Chan tertawa kecil setiap kali Sejun melihat dirinya dan melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ke arahnya, sementara Byungchan duduk di sebelah Chan, dan memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa. 

"Makasih ya, kak Chan udah mau ikut ke Dufan," kata Byungchan pelan. Chan berhenti tertawa dan fokus kepada lanjutan kalimat Byungchan, "aku seneng banget karena kak Chan mau ikut dan ngelepasin sedikit stressnya kakak sama kita, di sini, seharian. Aku seneng liat kak Chan ketawa. Dan jujur aja, kak Chan jauh lebih cakep kalo ketawa."

Chan merasakan panas di lehernya akibat perkataan Byungchan barusan dan menjawab dengan sama pelannya, "makasih."

"Bahagia terus ya kak, biar bisa ketawa terus."

Chan menyadari bahwa matanya kini memanas. Dia tahu kalau Byungchan tulus saat mengucapkan permohonannya untuk Chan dan juga saat mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Chan tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa betapa, dia mendambakan sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus, bukannya pujian yang terdengar basa basi belaka, makanya mendengar semua perkataan itu dari Byungchan membuat topeng yang dikenakannya lagi-lagi tergerus dan membuat Chan menjadi sedikit lebih jujur dengan sekitarnya. "Makasih, Byungchan. Makasih."

Byungchan menyadari bahwa suara Chan bergetar, jadi dia dengan perlahan mengusap bahu Chan, "Mulai sekarang, Kak Chan punya aku, kak Sejun dan kak Seungwoo untuk bersandar. Kita pasti ada buat kakak, kalo kakak butuh pelarian sebentar dari semua masalah kakak."

Chan mengangguk, menahan tangis sekuat tenaga, lalu bergumam berulang-ulang "makasih."

Chan tidak tahu kapan Seungwoo dan Sejun selesai menaiki wahana gajah bledug tapi yang jelas ketika hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya bertambah, sudah pasti itu berasal dari hangat tubuh Seungwoo dan Sejun.

***

Chan belum banyak berubah semenjak pergi dengan Seungwoo, Sejun dan Byungchan ke Dufan pada awal tahun, tapi Byungchan, setidaknya, menganggap perubahan kecil tersebut justru adalah suatu langkah besar yang dilakukan oleh Chan. Chan sekarang, cenderung lebih tenang ketika mendapat mandat untuk menjadi PIC di beberapa proyek kecil ataupun PIC audit, dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk meminta saran atau pendapat teman-teman setim ataupun geng Dufannya (Chan sadar pemilihan nama ini jelek sekali tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada nama pilihan Sejun, Aladdin). Chan sudah banyak mengurangi mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian dan Byungchan sendiri, merasakan, bukan hanya dirinya dan geng Dufan yang turut senang akan kemajuan ini, tetapi juga teman sedepartemennya. Misalnya saja, ketika Chan harus menyelesaikan rancangan keuangan untuk tender lelang proyek kuartal pertama. Rekan setimnya sekarang bergantian menawarkan diri untuk membantu jika Chan terlihat akan pulang terlambat dan Chan sesekali menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati, meski kebanyakan Chan menolaknya karena punya tendensi untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain, apalagi jika orang lain tersebut punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada urusan kantor. Pernah suatu malam, di saat Chan menolak tawaran bantuan dari rekan setimnya dan lebih nyaman menerima bantuan dari geng Dufan, dirinya berakhir dengan dikirimi makan malam sebagai ganti karena rekan timnya tetap merasa tak nyaman setelah tahu Chan menolak tawarannya karena dia punya dua balita yang tidak bisa dititipkan di penitipan anak lebih dari jam kerja normal. 

Chan mungkin belum terlalu terlihat berubah, tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai berubah. 

Ada beberapa kesempatan dimana Chan masih memaksakan dirinya sendiri, lembur sendirian tanpa mau dibantu geng Dufan (Chan bilang, mereka bertiga perlu pulang cepat karena sudah nyaris seminggu membantunya lembur dan pulang di atas jam delapan malam. Dan sudah kewajiban Chan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri, jadi dia berusaha sesopan mungkin menolak tawaran Seungwoo dan Sejun untuk pulang bersama dan tawaran Byungchan untuk dibantu). Chan mungkin mau menerima bantuan dari orang lain, selama Chan belum berada di zona merah  _ deadline _ dan kemudian Chan akan kembali ke mode tempurung kura-kura, terfokus dan mempercayakannya pada kemampuannya sendiri ketika Chan berada di titik-titik krusial proyek ataupun  _ deadline.  _

Geng Dufan memang belum lama terbentuk akan tetapi Chan dan pola mode tempurung kura-kuranya, mudah sekali terbaca oleh yang lain, sehingga setiap kali Chan mulai menolak tawaran bantuan atau pulang bersama, masing-masing dari mereka akan mengirimkan pesan penyemangat ataupun membelikan Chan makan malam. Ketiganya memang masih belum tahu mengapa Chan punya pola seperti ini, tapi ketiganya menerima bahwa Chan memang butuh waktu lama untuk mempercayai orang dan butuh banyak afirmasi bahwa ketiganya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan Chan yang seperti itu. 

Tetapi, Chan masihlah Chan yang lama, yang takut merepotkan orang, yang takut mengecewakan orang, terutama geng Dufan yang sudah bersedia menerimanya. Dia benar-benar tak enak hati ketika sekali lagi menolak tawaran bantuan dari Sejun dan kini, lelaki itu menanggapi dengan dingin dan ada nada kecewa yang Chan dengar dari nasihatnya untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam. Lembur Chan malam itu menjadi sedikit tidak efektif karena Chan mau tak mau kepikiran akan suara dingin Sejun dan Chan sama sekali tak menemukan kantuk ketika dia kembali ke rumah, di saat seharusnya dia cukup beristirahat karena hari penentuan proyeknya adalah besok. 

Chan berguling gelisah di atas kasur, berpikir apakah dia ceritakan saja tentang hal yang selalu membuat kepalanya bising setiap tenggat proyek tiba. Chan juga harus mempertimbang risiko kehilangan teman sekali lagi, jika ternyata geng Dufan tidak bisa menerima alasan mengapa kepalanya selalu bising. Suara-suara asing yang sudah lama tak muncul mempertanyakan semua pilihannya kini datang lagi, lebih lantang dari terakhir kali suara itu muncul. Suara-suara itu muncul dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Chan sudah menyakiti hati Sejun sedemikian rupa dan Chan harus kembali terbiasa kembali ke titik awal dimana Chan tidak punya teman. Chan memejamkan matanya. Menarik napas berkali-kali supaya suara itu mereda dengan sendirinya dan kemudian suara itu menghilang seiring dengan nada dering gawainya yang kian mengeras. Chan mengambil gawai dan membaca profil penelepon sebelum mengangkatnya. 

"Kak Chan ga apa-apa?"

Suara di kepalanya memang lenyap, tapi kini pikirannya mengarah pada suatu alur negatif dimana Sejun mengiriminya pesan tak langsung bahwa pertemanan mereka cukup sampai di sini. Chan menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "gue lagi gak baik-baik aja kayaknya."

"Adakah yang bisa gue bantu, kak?"

Chan menahan napas mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Byungchan sekarang, apalagi dengan bayang-bayang raut wajah Sejun yang mengeras dan nadanya yang dingin saat berpamitan pulang, namun Chan tahu persis bahwa besok adalah hari besar. Chan takut konsentrasinya terpecah jika dia menceritakannya sekarang, dan kepalanya pasti akan sangat bising jika dia memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Byungchan dan memendam semuanya sendiri lagi. Chan berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab, "ada."

"Kasih tau gue gimana caranya bantu lo, kak."

"Kepala gue bising banget, Byungchan. Gue butuh distraksi karena gue harus tidur. Besok hari gede."

"Oke. Gue paham. Mau ngobrolin sesuatu?"

"Kayaknya gue ga ada energi buat ngobrol, Byungchan. Gue udah gabisa mikir."

"Oh. Oke. Gimana kalo lo dengerin gue cerita?"

"Bukan ide buruk.  _ Go on. _ "

Lalu Byungchan bercerita. Kebanyakan cerita soal keseharian ayah dan kakak perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai anggota kepolisian. Byungchan menceritakan beberapa kisah penangkapan tersangka kasus yang cukup  _ memorable _ dan menegangkan, sementara Chan berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan suara Byungchan, bukannya mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya. Nafas Chan kemudian melambat, berubah ke tempo yang teratur dan semakin berat. 

"Kak?", panggil Byungchan pelan. Tak ada balasan, yang berarti, Chan jatuh tertidur. "Gue bilang kak Seungwoo supaya jemput ke rumah lo ya, besok, biar lo bisa bangun agak siangan lagi sedikit. Semoga tidur lo nyenyak ya kak."

***

Chan berhasil memerintah kepalanya untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada  _ meeting  _ proyek pagi itu, bukannya soal Sejun yang membekalinya dengan banyak peluk sebelum dia dan Chan berpisah di lift. Chan jelas keheranan tapi mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya ke rumah, pagi tadi. Chan menarik napas berkali-kali sebelum  _ meeting  _ dimulai dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada geng Dufan sepulangnya nanti.

*

Chan tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan tiba saat dimana dia melepas semua topeng yang dia kenakan dan memperlihatkan pada orang lain bahwa dia banyak memiliki gurat-gurat nyata ketidaksempurnaan di balik pekerjaannya yang selalu dipuji mendekati sempurna. Chan membuka diri seutuhnya, termasuk menceritakan bagaimana ambisi memenangkan hati guru biologinya itu dibayar mahal dengan dirinya yang tak pernah memiliki teman yang benar-benar tulus padanya, dan berakibat Chan tumbuh besar sebagai seorang individualis yang tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi sebuah perkara yang harus diselesaikan secara kelompok, ataupun sesederhana memperlakukan teman dengan baik. Chan bercerita bagaimana dia diam-diam memikirkan apakah mereka semua akan berbalik memunggunginya karena sifat perfeksionis Chan yang, Chan rasa, sudah cukup mengganggu pada aspek lainnya. Chan sudah banyak berusaha, tapi pada akhirnya Chan selalu kalah dari suara-suara di kepalanya dan berakhir dengan Chan kelewat mempercayai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan menerima bantuan orang lain. 

Byungchan tak henti mengusap bahu Chan ketika lelaki itu bercerita dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan harus menghela napas berkali-kali supaya ceritanya tidak terputus oleh tangisan yang belum perlu untuk dikeluarkan. Sesekali Seungwoo menimpali dengan beberapa kalimat penguat bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka berpikir seperti apa yang dikira Chan dan cerita Chan diakhiri oleh Sejun yang memeluk Chan kuat-kuat karena lelaki itu merasa ketakutan bahwa Sejun tersakiti dengan cara Chan menolak bantuannya. Chan banyak menangis hingga matanya bengkak, tapi tidak ada yang memerintahkan Chan untuk berhenti menangis. Semuanya hanya mengusap punggung, bahu dan lutut Chan selama dia menangis dan Chan merasakan bahwa kalimat, "kami bakal tetep nemenin lo, Chan," itu tulus, bukan hanya sekedar kalimat penghibur. 

"Kalo kak Chan mau bilang maaf lagi, kak Chan mau gue sentil jidatnya," ancam Sejun saat Chan menghabiskan air minum yang dibawakan Byungchan untuknya, "yang ada kita berterima kasih karena kak Chan udah berani buat terbuka dan ceritain semuanya sama kita. Tugas teman itu saling bantu, jadi kami ga ada yang keberatan kalo kak Chan minta tolong. Sama sekali ga ada."

"Dan, Chan," kata Seungwoo yang masih mengusap lutut Chan dengan lembut, "kita semua disini tulus kok bantu lo karena kita peduli, selain karena kita pernah ngerasain ada di posisi lo, dulu. Kalopun lo pikir, kita bakal nge _ judge  _ lo, karena sifat perfeksionis lo tadi, duh Chan, lo jangan mikir gitu ya? Kita semua bakal bantu lo sebisa kita, bahkan mungkin nemenin lo cari tenaga profesional yang lebih paham sama kondisi lo, supaya keadaan lo gak bertambah parah karena kami sok-sokan merasa paling paham sama masalah lo. Kita itu temen Chan. Dan gue, Sejun sama Byungchan bakalan ada di samping lo kalo misalnya sifat perfeksionis lo itu datang dengan level yang lebih parah."

"Bener," sahut Byungchan, "kalo kakak mau dan udah siap untuk konsul sama tenaga profesional, kami pasti nemenin dan ga akan menilai kak Chan macem-macem. Setiap orang memang punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri, tapi bukan berarti kak Chan mengecilkan masalah kak Chan sendiri. Itu gak baik."

Chan mengangguk beberapa kali dan menerima lagi segelas air dari tangan Seungwoo untuk diminum, "sumpah gue gak tau harus ngomong terima kasih berapa kali karena kalian udah banyak bantu-bantu gue."

"Oh,  _ don't be _ ," kata Sejun sambil memeluk Chan lagi, "itu gunanya teman."

***

Kali ini Chan berubah cukup banyak. Dia sudah berjanji mengatasi masalahnya sendiri untuk saat ini, namun akan dengan segera mencari tenaga profesional jika dirasa dia kembali ke titik awal. Dia mulai menerima tawaran bantuan ketika orang lain mulai melihatnya kepayahan dalam pekerjaan dan Byungchan dengan senang hati turut membantu supaya usaha Chan untuk berubah tidak sia-sia. Byungchan juga banyak menyelipkan kalimat penyemangat dan kalimat pengingat bahwa Chan akan baik-baik saja ketika dibantu rekan tim lain, bukannya geng Dufan dan Chan tak bisa lebih berterimakasih lagi karenanya.

Mungkin karena Byungchan adalah teman sedepartemennya, makanya Chan merasa bahwa Byungchan selalu ada di saat Chan mulai merasa suara-suara di kepalanya muncul. Atau, mungkin juga karena Byungchan tahu lewat proyek-proyek mendatang dengan Chan sebagai PIC yang ditempel di  _ white board _ , makanya Chan merasa Byungchan selalu datang dan memberinya semangat di saat Chan mulai kehilangan fokusnya dan tenggelam bersama suara-suara di kepalanya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan lainnya, tetapi untuk sekarang, Chan belum mau untuk berpikir kemungkinan  _ ke arah sana _ , karena Chan ingin keadaan dia lebih baik terlebih dahulu. Tidak adil bukan jika Chan melangkah dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat?

***

Chan masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya mengikuti acara wisata kantor tanpa ada drama curhat di akun gembokannya setiap sejam sekali, berisikan pesan jika dia ingin pulang. Dia cukup terkejut karena mendapati fakta jika dia menikmati jalannya acara dengan geng Dufan di kanan kirinya dan sekarang pun dirinya masih cukup terkejut karena dirinya sudah berbaring sempurna di salah satu kasur pada kamarnya dan Byungchan. Byungchan sudah terlelap lebih dahulu, setengahnya capek karena kebanyakan acara hari ini didominasi acara motivasi dan permainan yang menggunakan otak dan setengahnya lagi karena mereka akan melakukan permainan luar ruangan beregu yang butuh stamina agak banyak keesokan harinya. 

Jika boleh jujur, Chan sebetulnya gelisah. Besok belum tentu dia satu regu dengan geng Dufan dan Chan sedikit takut bahwa dia tidak mampu berbaur dengan anggota regu lainnya. Apalagi, hadiah permainan besok bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan Chan yakin, semua regu pasti berambisi untuk menang. Chan bukannya tidak percaya dengan kemampuan fisiknya, tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan bahwa dia yang menjadi  _ black hole _ nya kan?

"Kak Chan," gumam Byungchan setengah sadar, "tidur."

"Iya."

"Gabisa tidur?", tanya Byungchan lagi, sambil memutar badannya menghadap Chan. 

"Kayaknya iya."

Byungchan bangkit dari kasurnya lalu membawa bantal dan selimutnya pindah ke kasur Chan. Byungchan merebahkan diri lalu membawa kepala Chan untuk diletakkan di atas dadanya. "Aku udah ga ada tenaga, jadi ga bisa dongeng. Gapapa 'kan kalo gini?"

"Iya, gapapa." kata Chan sambil berusaha mengartikan debar jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Harusnya Chan biasa dengan posisi ini karena dia juga sering tidur dalam posisi begini bersama Sejun dan Seungwoo ketika mereka sedang menginap bersama tiap kali Chan akan menghadapi hari besar. Tapi kenapa, ada debar yang tidak biasa muncul, tidak seperti ketika dia di _ keloni  _ Seungwoo dan Sejun?

"Tidur," ulang Byungchan lemah. 

Chan sudah tidak lagi bisa mengabaikan kalau ada kemungkinan dia mengarah ke  _ sana  _ dengan Byungchan, jika mengingat kini kantuk menyerangnya hanya karena bunyi napas Byungchan yang berat dan teratur serta suara detak jantung Byungchan yang tenang. 

Jika Chan merunut ke belakang kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang mengarah ke arah  _ sana _ , mungkin alasannya hanya sesederhana suara Byungchanlah yang pertama kali menariknya hingga dia di posisinya saat ini. Dan Chan, punya waktu untuk menceritakan itu pada Byungchan, nanti, ketika dia sudah bisa berdamai dengan isi kepalanya yang sudah tidak terlalu berisik. 

Nanti.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S ini gak kepotong ya. Emang sengaja sampai sini. :p  
> Kritik saran secara anonim bisa disampaikan lewat form di bio twitter @jeilly2385


End file.
